Dadam, der 24Stunden Mann
by Cancer94
Summary: Die Zauberer der UU haben es tatsächlich geschafft, Leben zu kreieren! Sie wollen einem absolut unvoreingenommenem Menschen Ankh-Morpork zeigen, um zu sehen, wie er darauf reagiert, doch ausgerechnet der Quästor übernimmt diese Aufgabe...
1. Chapter 1

Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl, plötzlich zu existieren. Von einem Moment auf den anderen ist man einfach da, ohne vorher gewesen zu sein... man erinnert sich an nichts und doch hat man das Gefühl, seit ewig zu existieren. Glücklicherweise muss sich sonst niemand damit herumschlagen. Eine Geburt ist etwas Anderes, während man im Mutterleib heranwächst fangen die Prozesse des Denkens allmählich an und setzen nicht plötzlich ein. Anders als bei diesem Mann hier...

Doch weitaus schrecklicher ist die Tatsache, dass das erste Gesicht, das er sah, das des Dekans war. Der Dekan machte einen neugierigen Eindruck. "Tatsächlich, es hat funktioniert", kommentierte er und trat einige Schritte zurück. "Er scheint zu leben."

Ponder Stibbons war überrascht. Aber nicht darüber, dass sein Experiment geklappt hatte. Nein, das war ihm von Anfang an klar gewesen. Überrascht war Stibbons viel mehr über die fehlerfreie Aussprache des Wortes "funktioniert" beim Dekan. "Äh. Ja."

"Wie nennen wir ihn?", fragte der Oberste Hirte gelangweilt. Er stand in der Nähe der Tür, um so schnell wie möglich rauszukommen, wenn das hier vorbei war.

Auch Ridcully war anwesend, gemeinsam mit dem Dozenten für neue Runen und aus einem unerfindlichen Grund auch dem Bibliothekar. Der Quästor war physisch gesehen auch da, in Gedanken weilte er jedoch irgendwo anders.

Ridcully nahm die Worte des Obersten Hirten zum Anlass, eine Rede zu halten. "Dies ist ein Moment, auf den wir alle gewartet haben. Wir, die wir Zauberer sind, haben es geschafft Leben zu schaffen. Wahrscheinlich mithilfe von irgendwelchen Zeit- Kontinuinuums und seltsamen Kanten..." "Quanten, meinst du", nuschelte Stibbons kurz. "Ja. Und jetzt habe ich Hunger."

"Ugh."

"Da hat er Recht, Erzkanzler. Wir haben grade erst gegessen", erinnerte ihn Stibbons.

"Na und? Ich habe auch Hunger!", meckerte der Dekan. Der Oberste Hirte war bereits durch die Tür geschlüpft, als er die ersten Anzeichen von Wir gehen gleich gehört hatte.  
Ponder seufzte und versuchte das Ganze zu beschleunigen. "Wir nennen ihn einfach David."

"Was ist denn das für ein Name!", ereiferte sich der Dekan und vergaß für eine kurze Zeit seinen Hunger. "Wir nennen ihn Adam, wie den ersten Menschen!" Stibbons sah den Dekan entsetzt an. "Das können wir nicht machen! Das ist einfallslos! Außerdem bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass irgendeiner der Götter ein Copyright auf diesen Namen gelegt hat!"

Ein Streit bahnte sich an. Ridcully fand Auseinandersetzungen solcher Art recht interessant und setzte sich, um das Schauspiel zu genießen. Der Bibliothekar aß Nüsse und Bananen. Der Dozent für neue Runen blickte sehnsüchtig zur Tür und war einige Sekunden darauf nicht mehr anwesend. Er hielt es nicht mehr für nötig, da zu bleiben.

Der Quästor zählte nicht zu den Anwesenden, somit blieb nur noch der Mann übrig. David. Oder Adam.

Er wusste ungefähr, worum es ging. Es ging um ihn. Und der dicke Mann und der Mann, der keinen Bart hatte aber dafür eine Brille, stritten sich darum, wie sie ihn nennen sollten.

Er nannte sich selber zurzeit insgeheim Dadam, denn Menschen brauchen einen Namen. Dadam hatte es für klüger gehalten, nichts zu sagen. Es war alles so... verwirrend. Er wusste einige Sachen, zweifellos. Aber es war nur das absolut Wichtigste, zum Beispiel: Wie muss man sich bewegen, um zu gehen? oder Wie spricht man? Er verstand, was gesagt wurde, ohne dass jemand es ihm beigebracht hätte. Hilflos sah er sich nun nach einer vernünftig wirkenden Person um. Die Streitenden kamen nicht in Frage, der Mann, der das Geschehen beobachtete auch nicht, das haarige Knäul, das aß, sah nicht nach Artgenosse, nicht nach Mensch aus. Da war aber noch Jemand... Dieser Jemand stand herum und starrte an die Decke.  
Dadam folgte seinem Blick und sah... Stein.

"Es bewegt sich, es bewegt sich!", rief der Dekan und unterbrach seinen Streit mit Stibbons. Ponder sah ihn nochmal böse an. "Es ist kein es, sondern ein er, das siehst du daran, dass es ausgestattet ist."

"Was?"

Ach ja... Da war ja noch... Dadam hatte es schon bemerkt. Die anderen hatten alle etwas an, nur er war ohne Kleidung. Er fühlte Scham. "Ähm, habt ihr noch was zum Anziehen?"

"Es spricht, es spricht!"

"Du verletzt seine Gefühle, Dekan!", tadelte Ridcully und wandte sich an Dadam. "Lasst ihn doch entscheiden. Wie willst du denn heißen?" Dadam brauchte nicht zu überlegen. Er hatte sich recht schnell an seinen Mischnamen gewöhnt. "Dadam", antwortete er und fragte noch einmal: "Habt ihr Kleidung?"

Aber die anderen ignorierten ihn. "Ah, Dadam. Das war bestimmt das erste Geräusch, das er gehört hat. Sehr prägend, das erste was man hört. Notier das, Stibbons." "Um ehrlich zu sein, Erzkanzler, ich habe erst Dadam gesagt und dann den Hebel gezogen. Außerdem hat es eher wie Tadaa geklungen, was ich gesagt habe", erwiderte Stibbons.

"Dann notier, dass das vorerste Geräusch prägend wirkt, Stibbons", meinte Ridcully und ignorierte den Teil mit Tadaa. Ponder zuckte mit den Schultern. Er kritzelte irgendwas auf irgendeinen Block, um den Erzkanzler glücklich zu stimmen. Dann wandte er sich an Dadam, um ihm das Wichtigste zu erklären.

"Also, ähm. Dadam, meine ich. Du existierst seit ungefähr sieben Minuten und wurdest durch uns gezeugt. Äh. Sozusagen. Wir haben mithilfe thaumaturgischer Energie und..."

"Stibbons, ich habe Hunger", verkündete Ridcully. "Überspringen wir das", sagte Ponder missmutig. "Du bist so gesehen unser Experiment, wenn dich das nicht verletzt. Du kennst und kannst das Wichtigste und wir wollen sehen, wie du auf Ankh-Morpork und seine Einwohner reagierst, das ist alles."

Der Dekan schien sich verpflichtet zu fühlen, noch etwas hinzuzufügen. "Vor deiner Entstehung haben wir besprochen, dass wir dir besser nicht sagen, dass du nur 24 Stunden leben kannst."

"DEKAN!", riefen Stibbons und Ridcully empört. Außerdem war noch ein undeutliches "Iekh!" zu hören, entsprungen aus einem vollen Orang-Utan Mund.

24 Stunden = 1 Tag, dachte Dadam. Diese Erkenntnis erschütterte ihn jedoch nicht weiter, denn er wusste noch nicht, wie kurz ein Tag war. Die anderen Männer stritten schon wieder, recht häufig kamen Begriffe wie "unhöflich" und "Ugh" darin vor, denn selbst der Bibliothekar stritt mit. Nur der Quästor träumte noch...  
Dadam ging unbemerkt in dessen Richtung.

Allmählich begann er, die Umgebung zu sehen. Richtig zu sehen, nicht nur zu bemerken. Das was er sah, war nicht gerade gemütlich. Überall lagen verschiedenste Metallteile und die Wände und der Boden mochten mal weiß gewesen zu sein, mittlerweile waren sie rußgeschwärzt. Feuerschäden, dachte Dadam. Und er hatte Recht: Dies war ein recht kleiner Raum, indem Stibbons ab und zu kleine, oder wie in diesem Fall auch größere, Experimente durchführte. Explosionen blieben nicht aus.

Einige auseinandergebauten Maschinen standen träge und nutzlos herum, die einzige, die in Betrieb war, war die, aus der Dadam gerade ausgestiegen war. Sie hatte die Form eines Zylinders und an einer Seite war ein roter Hebel angebracht; Massiver Stahl umschloss sie, bis auf einen recht breiten Spalt. Die Zauberer hätten sicher nicht durch gepasst.

Dadam erreichte den Quästor. Er stupste ihn an und fragte: "Hast du Kleidung?"

Der Quästor schien aus einem Traum zu erwachen und hörte auf, die Decke zu fixieren. "Äh, ja", antwortete er verwirrt.

"Gibst du mir welche?"

"Wenn du willst...", antwortete er und fing an, an seinem Gürtel herumzufingern.

"Äh, nein, nein, nicht nötig. Ich laufe gerne nackt durch die Gegend, weißt du?", sagte Dadam schnell. Er besaß schon einen gewissen Grad an Anstand und der sagte ihm jetzt: Lieber läufst du nackt herum, als dass du den seltsamen Mann da ohne Kleidung siehst.

"Ehrlich?", fragte der Quästor skeptisch. Dadam überlegte kurz. "Ich hätte gern frische Kleidung."

"Dann komm mit!", sagte er und packte Dadam am Handgelenk, um ihn mitzuziehen. Der Quästor lief gegen die Tür. Er prallte zurück und lief nochmal gegen die Tür. Dann erinnerte er sich, dass man die Klinke benutzen musste und gelangte endlich heraus aus dem Raum, Dadam im Schlepptau.

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss. Ridcully blickte auf. "Hey, Dadam ist weg!"

"Was?", fragte Stibbons und bemerkte auch, dass die Maschine leer war.

"Ugh!"

"Nein, er kann nicht durch den Spalt gekommen sein, der ist zu schmal. Wir haben doch extra den Dekan als Maß benutzt", sagte Ridcully.

"Aber der Dekan ist recht, nun, breit!", gab Stibbons zu bedenken. Der Dekan wirbelte herum (sein Schwabbelbauch wirbelte noch etwas weiter, um dann nach und nach von links nach rechts schwenkend wieder in die richtige Position zu kommen) und starrte Stibbons böse an. "Das sagst du nur, weil wir uns gestritten haben! Erzkanzler, er hat mich beleidigt!"

"Lass das in Zukunft bleiben, Stibbons. Wahrscheinlich ist irgendwas schief gelaufen und Dadam hat nur 10 Minuten gelebt. Außerdem habe ich Hunger." Er drehte sich Richtung Tür. "Und viel wichtiger ist: Der Quästor ist weg! Und er hat seine Froschpillen liegen lassen! Wir suchen ihn, wenn wir mit dem Essen fertig sind." Damit ging Ridcully zum Speisesaal, den meist-frequentierten Raum in der Unsichtbaren Universität, dicht gefolgt vom Dekan, der Stibbons nochmal die Zunge rausstreckte und fast in der Tür stecken blieb. Ponder selbst ließ erst den Bibliothekar vor und nahm dann leicht deprimiert die Froschpillendose vom Boden, um den anderen zu folgen.


	2. Chapter 2

Der Quästor war vermutlich geisteskrank, weil er die Finanzen der unsichtbaren Universität verwaltete. Diesem Umstand verdankte er jedoch gleichzeitig sein Leben, da er sein Amt schon weit vor der Zeit, in der Ridcully an die Macht kam bekleidete. Damals brachten die Zauberer sich noch gegenseitig um, damit sie in der Hierarchie der Universität ganz nach oben klettern konnten. Aber niemand wollte das Amt des Quästors.

Als Ridcully Erzkanzler wurde, änderte sich einiges. Erstens dezimierte sich der Bestand sämtlicher Tierarten in Nähe der Universität fast auf null, zweitens wurde die Universität nun nicht mehr durch einen Hahn (der unter Garantie nicht lange überlebt hätte) sondern durch Mustrum Ridcully persönlich geweckt, was die Studenten trotzdem nicht daran hinderte, sich grummelnd im Bett umzudrehen und bis tief in den Tag weiter zu schlafen, und drittens ging die Sterberate der Zauberer plötzlich drastisch zurück. Ridcully war ein mächtiger Zauberer, wenn auch etwas begriffsstutzig, und nachdem der letzte Möchtegern-Aufsteiger tot aufgefunden worden war, hatten die Anderen möglichst würdevoll und unauffällig ihre Waffen versteckt und aufgegeben, ihn zu ermorden.

Für den Quästor bedeutete diese Veränderung genauso viel, wie eine zusätzliche Schuppe für einen Fisch. Es heißt sogar, dass sein Irrsinn mit Ridcully zugenommen hat.

Tief im Inneren des Quästors loderte ein kleines Feuer, das nur seinem Hass auf den Erzkanzler galt. Es war winzig, nur ein Hauch von Feuer, aber es existierte. Dieser Hass galt besonders Ridcullys Bestreben, die Reaktionsfähigkeit des Quästors durch Beschuss mit Armbrustbolzen zu verbessern und dem stetige Gebrüll des Erzkanzlers.

Dieser war der Meinung, dass laute Äußerungen besser gehört und verstanden werden. Das zerrte innerhalb kürzester Zeit am schon so schwachen Nervenkostüm des Quästors und verwandelte dessen leichten Irrsinn in blanken Wahnsinn. Um sich vor den Einflüssen der Welt zu schützen, packte der Quästor seine Gedanken in rosarote Watte – meist begleitet von pinken Wolken und weiten Blumenwiesen. Ab da besaß er eine sehr sonderbare Ansichtsweise der Dinge, die sich oft dadurch äußerte, dass er in Gedanken woanders weilte und manchmal plötzlich vollkommen unangebrachte Bemerkungen von sich gab. In solchen Fällen wurden ihm getrocknete Froschpillen verabreicht, die bei übermäßigem Einnehmen jedoch zu Nebenwirkungen führten. So glaubte der Quästor zum Beispiel fliegen zu können. Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit würde eine solche Denkwiese bei den meisten Menschen dazu führen, das quallenähnliche Gebilde immer häufiger neben Türmen auftauchten, aber obwohl der Quästor nicht all zu viel mit Magie zu tun hatte, war er doch ein Zauberer – wenn er ganz fest daran dachte, dass er fliegen konnte, dann konnte er es auch.

Zurzeit flog er summend den Kunstturm hoch. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass er Dadam Kleidung besorgen wollte und hatte ihn mit einem „Warte hier!" in einem Besenschrank zurückgelassen. Vielleicht würde es ihm irgendwann wieder einfallen. Aber jetzt, in diesem Moment, dachte er an rosa Wolken und weite Blumenwiesen.

Er flog die letzten Stufen am Kunstturm hoch und an den Rand der Zinnen. Von hier hatte man den besten Blick über Ankh-Morpork und dem regen Treiben auf dem Hier-Gibt's-Alles-Platz, dessen Zentrum derzeit TMSIDR Schnappers neueste Verkaufsidee war: Schnapper hatte Eis am Stiel erfunden. Höchstwahrscheinlich würden die Kunden schon bald merken, dass dieses sogenannte Eis nicht besser als die Würstchen schmeckte. Nur ein bisschen kälter.

Der Blick des Quästors trübte sich. Nach und nach drängte sich ihm eine Erinnerung auf und schlug schließlich wie ein Meteorit ein, der die rosa Wolken vertrieb und dem Quästor die unangenehme Realität offenbarte. Erschrocken sprang er vom Turm und sauste einige Stockwerke nach unten, fing sich in der Luft und schwebte zu dem Fenster, hinter dem er sein Zimmer vermutete. Zielstrebig schoss er durch das Glas mit den Füßen voran und landete zwischen vielen kleinen Scherben auf dem dunklen Holzboden. Es war nicht sein Zimmer, wie er bald bemerkte, sondern das des Dekans.

Der Dekan besaß eines der größten Zimmer, denn er brauchte ein sehr breites Bett und einen sehr breiten Schreibtischstuhl mit einem sehr breiten Schreibtisch. Überall lag Papier auf dem Boden, teilweise sah es so aus, als ob es der Dekan mit Absicht auf den Boden warf, damit sein Zimmer den Eindruck machte, einem beschäftigten Mann zu gehören.

Der Quästor fühlte sich ziemlich unwohl; das Zimmer eines Zauberers war etwas sehr privates, niemand durfte es ohne Erlaubnis betreten, außer Frau Allesweiß, die Chefhauswirtschafterin der Universität. Sie räumte gelegentlich auch im Zimmer des Dekans auf, nur damit es einige Stunden später wieder unordentlich seien konnte. Dann war es aber sauber unordentlich, wie der Dekan immer betonte.

Zögernd öffnete der Quästor den Kleiderschrank des Dekans, um für Dadam geeignete Kleidung zu finden. Diese Aktion gestaltet sich als äußerst schwierig, wenn man bedachte, dass Dadam im Gegensatz zum Dekan einen sehr geringen Bauchumfang hatte. Doch welch ein Glück, dass es Frau Allesweiß gab. Immer wieder überraschte sie einige verlegene Zauberer mit einigen noch verlegeneren Pullovern. Ihre Geschenke waren gut gemeint, aber sie passten nie, unter anderem deshalb, weil manche von ihnen drei Arme besaßen. Diesen Umstand ignorierte der Quästor und zog zufrieden einen roten eigentümlich geformten Pullover und eine Jeans mit unterschiedlich langen Beinen aus dem Schrank, ließ ihn offen stehen und flog aus dem gesplitterten Fenster.

Während der Quästor sich glücklich summend auf den Weg zum Besenschrank machte, der Dadam beinhaltete, beobachtete Tod kritisch die Szenerie. Er hatte heute Morgen überrascht feststellen müssen, dass eine ihm vollkommen unbekannte Lebensuhr plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war. Es hatte sich um eine sehr kleine Lebensuhr gehandelt, kaum größer als die einer Eintagsfliege, aber es war zweifellos die eines Menschen. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sich zwei Worte auf dem kleinen Messingschild, das den Namen des Besitzers trug, gebildet hatten, David und Adam, und anschließend zu „Dadam" verschmolzen waren.

Da er hier in Ankh-Morpork sowieso beruflich zu tun hatte, hatte er sich entschlossen, aus reiner Neugierde einmal vorbeizukommen. In rund dreiundzwanzig Stunden würde er diesen Dadam genauer kennen lernen. Derzeit besah er sich interessiert den fliegenden Quästor und holte dessen Lebensuhr aus den tiefen Taschen seines Umhanges heraus, um mit einem roten Stift einen weiteren kleinen Strich an ihr zu hinterlassen. Er war auf der Höhe des Sandes in der oberen Hälfte der Uhr und markierte eine Stelle des Lebens des Quästors, an der andere Leute gestorben wären. Der Quästor war fast so interessant wie Rincewind.

KOMMEN WIR WIEDER ZU MEINEN PFLICHTEN…

Dadam hockte schon eine ganze Weile in der Düsternis des muffigen Besenschrankes. Er wartete voller Sehnsucht auf die Ankunft des Quästors und somit auf die Ankunft von Kleidung. Als es schließlich soweit war und durch den Spalt der halb geöffneten Schranktür Licht fiel, nahm er erleichtert die zusammengelegten Klamotten entgegen. Die Tür fiel wieder zu und es wurde dunkel. Der Quästor hatte ihm nur einen Pullover und eine Jeans mitgebracht, die er sich nun dankbar anzog, dabei aber etwas überrascht feststellte, dass der Pullover drei Arme zu haben schien. Dadam ließ den dritten Arm traurig an seinem Rücken hängen, weil er nicht wusste, was er damit anfangen sollte und klopfte zaghaft an die Innenseite des Schrankes. „Ich bin so weit!"

Der Quästor riss enthusiastisch den Schrank auf und zog Dadam in den Korridor. „Das passt dir ja!", stellte er vergnügt fest und ignorierte dabei den Unterschied zwischen linkem und rechten Hosenbein sowie das rüsselähnliche Gebilde am Rücken Dadams. „Äh… ja."

„Komm, jetzt zeig ich dir Ankh-Morpork!", rief der Quästor aus und packte Dadam an eben diesem recht griffigen Ärmel, um ihn hinter sich her zu ziehen. Mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit lief er durch die Gänge der Universität, mal recht, mal links, manche Gänge passierten sie sogar zweimal. Endlich fiel dem Quästor wieder ein, wo sich der Ausgang befand und er rannte in die entsprechende Richtung, während Dadam rückwärts hinterher stolperte. Es gelang ihm sich umzudrehen und rechtzeitig die Treppenstufen zu bemerken, die der Quästor hinunter hastete. Schlitternd kamen die zwei vor dem Tor zum stehen.

„Lässt du meinen Ärmel los?", fragte Dadam vorsichtig.

„Wie? Oh, ja", antwortete der Quästor verwirrt und ließ Dadam hastig los.

Ein Schweigen schloss sich an und dehnte sich in eine scheinbar endlose Ewigkeit. Der Quästor fixierte verträumt ein wenig Fliegendreck am Boden und dachte an rosa Kaninchen. Dadam versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie er den Mann vor sich nennen sollte. Ihm fiel es partout nicht ein.

Nach einer Weile rang er sich dazu durch, den Quästor zu fragen.

„Ich will ja nicht unhöflich seien, aber ich weiß nicht, wie du heißt."

Der Quästor wachte wieder auf und drehte sich zu Dadam um. Er überlegte kurz, was er sagen sollte. Bestimmt erwartete Dadam von ihm, dass er seinen Namen nannte, andererseits wurde der Quästor nie bei seinem echten Namen genannt. In der gesamten Fakultät wurden die Zauberer immer nur bei ihrem Amt genannt mit einigen wenigen Ausnahmen. Mittlerweile fiel es dem Quästor schwer, sich an seinen richtigen Namen zu erinnern.

„Ich heiße Quästor", antwortete er deshalb.

„Ah, Quästor", meinte Dadam unsicher, „hübscher Name."

„Es geht."

Ein noch lauteres Schweigen schloss sich an, bevor Dadam die Frage stellte, die ihn schon eine ganze Weile beschäftigte. „Ähm, wieso wohnt hier ein Affe?"

Der Quästor blinzelte verwirrt. Die Fakultätsmitglieder hatten sich schon so an den Bibliothekar gewöhnt, dass sie ständig vergaßen, dass er kein Mensch mehr war. „Ein Affe?", wiederholte er und erinnerte sich an seinen Tagtraum. Ein Affe war da nicht vorgekommen.

„Äh, ja. Er hat ständig Ugh und einmal Iekh gesagt."

„Ach, du meinst den Bibliothekar."

Dadam zögerte kurz, bevor er wieder sprach. „Kann sein. Ich meine dieses Tie…" Plötzlich presste sich eine Hand auf seinen Mund und hinderte ihn daran, den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen. Der Quästor hatte instinktiv reagiert und stand nun hinter Dadam.

„Wir benutzen dieses T-Wort nicht!", erklärte der Quästor, „der Bibliothekar mag es nicht, wenn er so genannt wird. Das ist unhöflich."

Der Bibliothekar war vor einer unbestimmten Zeit durch eine thaumaturgische Entladung, ausgelöst durch die vielen magischen Bücher in der Bibliothek der Universität, in einen Orang-Utan verwandelt worden, was allerdings nichts daran änderte, dass er sein Arbeit mit der gleichen Leidenschaft wie eh und je verfolgte. Es kam nur eine weitere Leidenschaft hinzu: Bananen. Durch seine neue Gestalt entwickelte er eine unschätzbare Körperkraft, die er immer dann zum Besten gab, wenn es jemand wagte, ihn Tier zu nennen. Diese Neigung des Bibliothekars, anderen Schmerzen zu zufügen, wenn sie ihn auf eine solch unhöfliche Weise beleidigten, bemerkte selbst der in einer anderen Welt weilende Quästor.

„Komm jetzt!"

Der Quästor nahm vorsichtig wieder seine Hand von Dadams Mund und öffnete mit einigen Mühen das Tor der Universität, um glücklich lächelnd in den Mittag Ankh-Morporks zu treten. Dadam folgte ihm und verzog das Gesicht. Es stank fürchterlich nach… Gestank. Dieser Geruch war nicht zu beschreiben, es handelte sich um ein Gemisch des Geruches unterschiedlichster Ausscheidungen und verdorbener Lebensmittel. „Was ist das?", fragte er und sah vorsichtig am Quästor vorbei, bereit sich sofort zurückzuziehen, falls er etwas Schreckliches entdecken sollte. Zu sehen war der Hier-Gibt's-Alles-Platz (der Name sagt schon Alles über diesen Marktplatz. Hier gab es wirklich Alles, aber vermutlich hätten Treibe-Mich-Selbst-In-Den-Ruin Schnappers Würstchen ausgereicht, um dem Namen alle Ehre zu machen). Tausende Menschen und Nicht-Menschen, beispielsweise Trolle, Zwerge, Zombies und alle anderen Komponenten einer multikulturellen Gesellschaft auf der Scheibenwelt, tummelten sich wie ein großer Hundehaufen um die Marktstände. Schnapper lief schon wieder kundenlos umher und bot sein Eis und ab und zu auch wieder seine Würstchen an.

„Was meinst du?", fragte der Quästor verwundert.

„Den Gestank", antwortete Dadam und versuchte dabei höflich zu klingen.

„Der Gestank? Ach, wahrscheinlich meinst du den Ankh. Ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll, Ankh-Morpork ist so groß, was zeige ich dir denn als erstes…"

Der Quästor redete vor sich hin und bemerkte gar nicht, wie Dadam sich an ihm vorbeischob und sich staunend umsah. Er merkte auch nicht, dass sich ein bekannter Teil Ankh-Morporks selbst zeigte.

Schnapper hatte einen Instinkt dafür, Individuen zu finden, die ihn und seine Würstchen noch nicht kannten und somit nicht wussten, wie seine Waren schmeckten. Er schob sich geschäftig an den Anderen vorbei, bis er Dadam erreichte. Stolz zeigte er Dadam seinen Bauchladen und begann, ihm alles Mögliche anzubieten.

„Hallo Fremder, willst du vielleicht eines meiner leckeren Würstchen? Oder mein Eis am Stiel? Für eine sagenhaft günstigen Preis von einem viertel Ankh-Morpork Dollar und damit treibe ich mich selbst in den Ruin!" Dadam betrachtete das Eis am Stiel, das Schnapper ihm unter die Nase hielt.

„Was für ein Eis ist das?", fragte er neugierig.

Schnapper überlegte. Er wusste selbst nicht, was sich in dem Eis befand und sah ich nun in einer kritischen Situation, die eine angemessene Reaktion erforderte. „Es ist… Überraschungseis?"

Dadam drehte sich zum Quästor um. Er starrte schon wieder ins Leere und schien zu sabbern. Es war heiß. Verdammt heiß. Die Mittagssonne knallte erbarmungslos auf die Metropole hinab und sorgte zusätzlich zu dem Gestank des dreckigen Ankh für einen allgegenwärtigen Schweißgeruch. Schon nach den ersten paar Sekunden außerhalb der Universität, beziehungsweise zwei Schritte von ihrem Eingang entfernt, sehnte sich Dadam nach einer Abkühlung, die er sich jetzt in Form von Eis beschaffen konnte.

„Einen Moment", sagte er zu Schnapper, der hoffnungsvoll aufhorchte. Dadam trat an den Quästor heran. „Ähm", machte er und stupste ihn an, „Quästor?"

Der Quästor dachte diesmal an seine Kindheit. „Mama?", fragte er und sabberte weiter.

„Nein. Ich bin Dadam, erinnerst du dich?"

„Ich kann fliegen!", betonte der Quästor und kehrte ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.

Dadam fragte sich, ob er darauf eingehen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. „Hast du ein wenig Geld?"

„Ich kann wirklich fliegen!"

Geistesabwesend reichte der Quästor Dadam einen Ankh-Morpork Dollar. Dadam gab ihn sofort an Schnapper weiter. „Ich möchte ein Eis für mich und für meinen Freund", stellte er fest und sah zu, wie Schnapper glücklich das Geld verstaute und ihm zwei Eis am Stiel überreichte. Plötzlich hatte Dadam das unangenehme Gefühl, von Allen beobachtet zu werden. Die multikulturelle Menge des Hier-Gibt's-Alles-Platzes stellte ihre Tätigkeiten ein und sah den Fremden und den Quästor neugierig an. Eine interessante Vorstellung der Art „ich brauch dringend was zu trinken und übergebe mich gleich" bahnte sich an.

Dadam gab dem Quästor ein Eis und nahm sein eigenes. Er verstaute den halben Ankh-Morpork Dollar Wechselgeld und schleckte gierig am Eis. Die Menge hielt den Atem an und ließ ihn bald darauf enttäuscht und ein wenig überrascht entweichen, als sie feststellen musste, dass Dadam offensichtlich keine Geschmackszellen besaß. Man wandte sich wieder seinen üblichen Tätigkeiten zu.

Schweigend beobachtete Schnapper seinen Kunden. Er schien mit dem Eis zufrieden zu sein. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte Schnapper vorsichtig.

„Ja, danke. Eine nette Abkühlung."

Der Quästor hatte mittlerweile das Eis in seiner Hand bemerkt und betrachtete es kritisch. Für ihn sah es im Moment rosa aus. Er kam nicht auf die Idee, dass man es essen konnte und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich kann immer noch fliegen", sagte er trotzig und warf das Eis über seine Schulter. Einige Tauben flatterten darauf zu, um nach dem ersten vorsichtigen Probieren panisch wegzufliegen. Sie würden in den nächsten Tagen nichts mehr anrühren, was auf dem Boden lag.

ICH WEISS, meinte eine Stimme hinter ihm, die wie bleierne Tafeln, die auf rauen Granit fallen klang. ICH HAB ES GESEHEN. Der Quästor drehte sich langsam um und sah eine hoch gewachsene Gestalt, die er später mit den Worten knochig und grinsend beschrieben hätte. Das Skelett trug einen Mantel, so schwarz wie die Nacht und hielt eine Sense, deren Klinge selbst die Zeit in kleine Scheiben schneiden konnte.

„Ehrlich?", fragte der Quästor.

JA.

„Oh."

Der Quästor dachte eine Weile darüber nach, bevor seine Konzentration wieder nachließ.

Tod wandte sich vom Quästor ab und betrachtete Dadam beeindruckt. Er näherte sich Schnapper.

ER HAT DAS EIS AUFGEGESSEN.

„Ja", erwiderte Schnapper fassungslos und sah Dadam mit offenem Mund an, „und er hat sich noch nicht übergeben. Noch nicht mal beschwert hat er sich!"

STIMMT. EINE INTERESSANTE PERSÖNLICHKEIT, DAS MUSS MAN IHM LASSEN.

Dann verschwand Tod. Er hatte noch zu tun und entschloss sich später auf das Eis zurückzukommen.

Schnapper blinzelte verwirrt. Er vergaß gerade eben, dass er mit einem Skelett gesprochen hatte und gab sich mit den Geschehnissen zufrieden. Vielleicht bedeutete das, dass sein Eis doch eine Chance hatte, vermarktet zu werden. Eilig wandte er sich ab und begann wieder, seine Waren zu verkaufen.

Dadam leckte gerade den Rest des Eises von seinen Fingern als ihn ein plötzlicher Ruck an seinem Pullover ins Taumeln brachte. Der Quästor hatte ihn wieder am dritten Ärmel gepackt und zog ihn durch die Menge Richtung Ankh.

„Ich muss dir jetzt Ankh-Morpork zeigen", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Dadam, „das war doch Ziel des Experiments. Ich muss dir meine Stadt zeigen!"


End file.
